Perfection
by Calisto-divine-Blue
Summary: They aren't so different after all...[oneshot][AtolixShino] [G.U. fic] WARNING: Contains ShoujoAi i.e. lesbian content


**A/N: Yes, I did another one-shot fanfiction…ahah, but this time it's a SHOUJO-AI COUPLE. Oooh I know, weird right? And between the two most contrasting people, but meh. I do a WIIIDE variety of pairing fictions; I just never post them, har. I'm not particularly fond of yuri, but I've always thought how cute these two's interactions might be and yet terribly awkward for Haseo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the .hack franchise or any of its characters. I do however own this piece of fanfiction and its plot.**

—**Perfection—**

**Written by: Calisto**

The black-clothed Harvest Cleric leaned her elbows against the railings of Mac Anu and inhaled sharply. Beside her stood the Terror of Death whom was equally silent.

"Shino…" Haseo whispered as he inched his hand towards Shino's arms.

"Hm?" She replied, slightly turning her head. Haseo's hand halted short of Shino, strangely he felt uneasy to touch her. It might have been because he was still in shock, muted by the fact that he finally had her back. Shino continued to stare through half-lidded green eyes at Haseo, she could immediately tell of Haseo's hesitance. A gentle smile graced her lips as she backed away from the railing. Shino turned to face Haseo and placed her hand on his shoulder, Haseo stifled a cringe.

"Weren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Shino asked. Haseo then cringed, he knew what friend she was talking about. Damn it all, just when he wanted to finally be alone with Shino, she brings up his…'friend'. Despite how much Haseo avoided the subject, Shino was well-aware of Haseo's 'friend'. She was aware of the fact that Haseo had avoided that 'friend' in favor of her company. Of course, Shino disapproved of that, but refrained from lecturing Haseo. Haseo on the other hand was reluctant to bring his 'friend' because he could just visualize the tension. Shino laughed light-heartedly and dropped her hand from Haseo's shoulder.

"Well?" She pleasantly urged.

"Shino, it's going to be…strange if I bring Ato—"

"Haaaaaseeeo!" A high voice cried out. Haseo jerked around and Shino stood on her toes to look over his shoulder. From the alleyways came a green-dressed Harvest cleric running towards them. She had a huge grin on her face with cheeks flushed with joy. She raised her arm and waved it at the black-clad pair.

"Atoli!" Haseo choked out as the green Harvest jerked to a halt in front of him. She sharply bowed and clasped her hands together.

"You called?" Atoli asked brightly, cocking her head to the side. Haseo grit his teeth nervously and stepped back, almost knocking into Shino.

"Actually, it was me." Shino remarked, stepping from behind Haseo. Atoli blinked and her face suddenly saddened.

"Oh, you must be…"

"Shino." The black Harvest answered.

"Ah, yes, Shino!" Atoli laughed, forcing a smile and nodding. She bowed once again. Shino felt slightly embarrassed, but was charmed at Atoli's bubbly attitude.

"So, what did you need, miss Shino?" Atoli chirped. Haseo suddenly intruded by stepping in between the two clashing Harvests.

"Look, Shino and I are…"

"Oh, Haseo, don't be such a spoil sport." Shino teased. "It'll be enjoyable to go on an adventure, the three of us."

"But she…!"

"Come on, she's a friend of yours, isn't she? Then Atoli can come along."

"Shino, please!"

"Um…I can just leave if you want me to." Atoli meekly whispered. Shino shut her eyes and laced her fingers together in a friendly manner.

"No, Atoli. You can come with us." She assured warmly. Haseo clenched his fists and attempted to hold back his anger. Oh damn that irritating girl Atoli! Haseo started to resent the fact that Shino was so welcoming and that he didn't seem exclusive in her circle of friendliness. Atoli clapped her hands, rejoicing.

"Okay! I promise I won't cause any trouble!" She cheerfully pledged.

"Don't worry about that." Shino laughed, tugging on Haseo's arm who complained with an angry grunt.

"Alright, so where to?" Haseo asked, defeated.

Haseo and the two Harvests warped to a field area, the grass drizzled with dew from the brief showers that occurred there. Shino observed the flowers in full bloom beneath their feet while Atoli giggled at the fluttering flocks of birds in the sky. Haseo looked at the two with a mix of dismay and admiration; he was compelled by their contrasting looks. Atoli, dressed in green with golden hair, a radiant smile, and bright innocence. And Shino, clothed black with ash-gray hair, a gentle face, and a mature mind. Opposite of Haseo's predictions, they seemed to have gotten along well. However, Haseo was still troubled by past experiences with both Atoli and Shino. He remembered that at one point he did come close to loving Atoli and it felt as if he was betraying Shino. There was also the constant bickering of Shino's identity with Atoli, who always ended up feeling hurt. How could he…_love…_ such opposite people at the same time? Haseo's thoughts broke by the sound of Atoli's childish giggling in the distance. Haseo looked ahead of him to see Atoli and Shino kneeling down next to each other. What the hell…? Why would they just take off like that? And for what?

Atoli pointed her index finger at the black flower's petals. Shino took a short glance.

"This flower is so pretty!" Atoli exclaimed. Shino smiled and sat down. She hugged her knees to her chest as she heard a splash from the water beneath her. Atoli stared in awe at how realistic the flower's details were; it looked as if she could actually _feel_ them.

"That's because it rains here so much." Shino explained, her hand slowly heading towards Atoli's shoulder.

"Really? I would think so much rain would drown the poor thing." Atoli commented, looking at the flower's blossom that was too heavy for its thin stem to handle.

"Well….maybe." Shino began maternally. "In nature, rain helps things grow, it's crucial for the expansion of plant life. Well, that and soil."

Atoli sighed and her hand cupped her cheek, with her elbow set on her knee. Blissfulness snuck up on her as she sat in the silent company of Shino. _She isn't so bad_, Atoli thought to herself. In fact, she was more than just 'not bad', she was great! Atoli had expected that she might hate Shino once they met, hate her for the grip she had on Haseo. Atoli longed to be like Shino, strong and gentle….attractive! But she knew that it was impossible, compared to Shino, Atoli was just clumsy. She was a ballerina dressed in green with cement shoes. Atoli swallowed and felt guilty for even having such thoughts, hating for the sake of hating. She suddenly felt her heart jump in her chest, cheeks hot with shame. Awkwardness overcame Atoli's previous feelings and thoughts became white noise in her mind. She couldn't stand the feeling…so bittersweet. Atoli attempted to distract herself from her confusion by asking another question about the flower.

"….I like your outfit!" Atoli blurted out. Not exactly what she wanted to say! Shino blinked, caught off-guard.

"We wear the same thing." Shino giggled. Embarrassment was written boldly on Atoli's face as she realized the absurdity of her outburst.

"I-I know…but!" Atoli stammered, Shino's hand patting her small shoulder. Atoli could just imagine how silly she must have looked, rambling like an idiot to an older and much more likeable person. Shino smiled warmly, infatuated with Atoli's adorable anxiety.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked, her hand lowering to Atoli's upper arm. Atoli whined and cupped her hands over her mouth, shaking her head wildly. She rambled on, her words muffled and undecipherable.

"You don't have to be nervous around me." Shino comforted in a low voice. Shino looked straight into Atoli's sun-powdered eyes and leaned closer to her. Atoli took in a deep breath and pulled her hands away from her mouth timidly. The green Harvest was stunned into speechlessness as she returned Shino's gaze with teary eyes. Ashamed, Atoli turned away and wiped her eyes with her finger. She coughed, trying to regain her poise. Atoli bit her lower lip.

"I….I know. It's just….just…" Atoli's voice trailed.

"Just?" Shino verbally prodded.

"You're…you're just so nice!" Atoli cried out, spreading her arms out. Shino scanned the green Harvest's round face, now it was anything but bubbly. Shino breathed in deeply and wrapped her fingers around Atoli's wrist.

"You're nice too, Atoli." She complimented with a smile. Atoli felt a glimmer of joy from Shino's praise and at the very same time embarrassment. She believed that she didn't deserve such commends even though she's always strived for them. Atoli shrugged her shoulders before blurting out more nonsense.

"R-really? You think so? Oh, but…I'm so annoying, at least that's what everyone tells me." Her voice softened. "I try to do my best to help as much as I can…but…I always end up messing things up…"

Shino felt her shoulders sink. Sympathy whispered into her emotions as her other hand rested on Atoli's. Her intentions meant well, Shino doubted Atoli would fail purposely. Insecurity was Atoli's personal curse and Shino understood perfectly well. Of course she did. Loneliness had been Shino's enemy and depression was its ally. Constant hospital visits, returning to an empty home, silence being the only sound, Shino had known the feeling of insecurity much more than she would have liked to. Tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes now.

"Hey! Why did you two just take off like that?" An annoyed voice cried out. Atoli and Shino both gasped and jerked their hands away from one another's. Haseo stood firmly behind them with his hands planted on his hips. He had a scowl on his face as the Harvests quickly stood up, facing away from each other.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Haseo snapped. Shino looked in Haseo's direction and smiled. She rested her palm on Haseo's chest and moved closer to him. Atoli watched from the corner of her eye and felt her cheeks flush even more. A small whimper broke from her lips.

"No, no." Shino assured. "We were just talking. Now, let's get going."

"Yeah…just talking!" Atoli agreed in her usual cheerful voice. Haseo eyed the Harvest pair suspiciously, but was subdued by Shino's body pressed against his. Atoli looked at Haseo's calm expression and Shino's content one. It felt as if someone just ripped a precious gift from her grip. It was almost like anger…but less intense. Was this jealousy she was feeling…? Jealousy of Haseo and Shino's relationship? _Atoli, don't think about things like that! Just have fun with them…!_ She scolded herself. Haseo's attention shifted to Atoli and he raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He asked blandly. Atoli jumped and gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She lied. "I…uh…I just have to leave really quick! Sorry, I promise I'll try again!"

Atoli bowed and rushed off to the warp point at the start of the area.

"Wait, Atoli!" Shino called, pulling away from Haseo. Haseo groaned at Shino's concern for the blonde irritant, why was she suddenly paying so much attention to Atoli? It still bothered him that they got along so well, _too_ well for that matter. Were they secretly combating behind that polite and friendly façade? Haseo prayed that this wouldn't turn out to be a hurtful war between Atoli and Shino, it would mean less time with his gray-haired beacon of affection.

"Shino, do you…want to continue?" He asked uncertain. Shino heaved a sigh and looked over her shoulder. Haseo was caught off-guard by what he saw, Shino with tears stains on her cheeks. His heart was stabbed with a spear of shock as Shino began to walk away from him.

"Shino! Why are you all of a sudden leaving?" Haseo felt his voice stifle for a short moment. "I finally got you back to spend time with _you!_"

Shino kept on walking, her head down as she warded away the oncoming tears. She kept hearing Haseo's furious cried behind her, each one reminding her of old times. The Twilight Brigade. Ovan. A different…and younger Haseo. It pained her to walk away, so why was she doing it? Was Shino really that drawn to the bright young blonde that was a 'bump' in Haseo's road of returning her from the coma? She felt her chest tighten.

"Shino! Listen to me!"

"I wish I could love you like I used to, Haseo…" She whispered between sniffles.

Atoli arrived at Mac Anu's dome. Her heart was racing as she walked towards the closed door and pushed it open. She walked around the small path to the right of the dome and leaned against the wall. She looked up at the digital sky, the light melting into her eyes. Atoli was breathing heavily as she slid down the wall and hit the ground with a loud thump. She couldn't understand what was going on with her, she…she couldn't be attracted to a girl! What makes it even more scandalous was that…it was Shino, the woman of Haseo's attachment that she was falling for. Oh please, just let it be a temporary infatuation! But Atoli couldn't help but wonder how Shino's simple words have moved her so. The person she wanted to hate turned out to be the one she wanted to love.

"I want to be like you, Shino…" Atoli muttered to herself. She was almost ashamed to admit that she envied Shino, her courage and confidence. Atoli began to cry as she entangled her fingers in her blonde hair. Why was she feeling this way? Why did it have to be her? No…she shouldn't be selfish like that. She must be caught in crossfire of desire for a reason, but she was never going to find out unless she confronted Shino.

"Atoli…are you okay?" A familiar voice inquired. Atoli looked up to see Shino standing just a few feet away from her. What perfect timing. Shino sat down cautiously next to Atoli and once again laid her hands on Atoli's. Atoli switched on her happy face. She gave a happy grin and nodded.

"Don't lie." Shino murmured. Her grip tightened around Atoli's gloved hands, and the green Harvest sighed. Atoli looked down at her feet with regret and utter bewilderment. Her happiness was sedated with serious thoughts.

"You're so friendly…likeable…and amazing. No wonder Haseo—"

"Haseo and I are—"

"I know, together." Atoli interrupted back. "But…I just…! I just want to say that…!"

Her lips were hushed by Shino's. Atoli's eyes widened and her entire body was screaming out 'No!' but was immobilized. Atoli felt her controller slip from her hands. Shino solemnly stared at Atoli as their kiss was cut short by Atoli's lack of response. She pulled away and cupped Atoli's cheek tenderly. Shino stayed silent as Atoli was motionless. The green Harvest slowly let her fingertips touch Shino's wrist, she wanted to pull it away…

"…Atoli, you're perfect just the way you are. You shouldn't let other people convince you that you aren't…" Shino consoled. Atoli broke down; she wrapped her arms around Shino and sobbed. She leaned her head on Shino's shoulder and her hands clenched. Shino gently let her arms embrace the green Harvest, caught in the surge of emotion.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Me of all people! The annoying and clumsy girl everyone has to baby-sit! I try so hard not to be this way…I try…." Atoli wept.

"Because…you're everything I wish I could be. Happy…joyful…exciting…" Shino confessed quietly. Atoli realized at that moment, they both wanted to be like one another…both of them envious of each other's personal gifts.

"Shino….whatever they've told you…you're not alone. I'll be right beside you…" Atoli declared, breaking their embrace. Shino froze at Atoli's words. They hit a heartstring that had been long since neglected until then. She was still alone at home, with her plants that she has cared for so diligently. A hint of doubt was born from that silence. They could never….be together. There were too many complications and too many social stigmas attatched to the nature of their attraction. Besides, Atoli was young, definitely younger than Shino, she still had time to look for…whoever really loves her for who she is. Shino and Atoli however still had one chain-link binding them together…but not for love, something different. They both meant something to that connection, it loved them both in different ways. The two Harvests were needed by this link.

And that link was Haseo.

**A/N: Argh, I JUST got finished with this. I started this piece as soon as I finished "Angel in Green", but my internet crashed for some time. Yeah, I know this pairing is...out of the norm. And I think I totally exaggerated their reactions. That aside, read and review:D**


End file.
